The Whispers
by Dementors hate chocolate
Summary: Harry feels Voldemort's emotions, and they start to effect Harry, causing him to act unlike himself.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I was going to put this whole story in a oneshot chapter, but I think it works better now that I broke it into seperate chapters.**

Harry jumped onto his four poster and pummeled his pillow violently; Malfoy had just been taunting him about Cedric again. Even though Harry had Transfiguration soon, he decided to skip it so he could just lie down in peace while everybody else was at classes.

Since the Daily Prophet had written all those horrible articles about him over the summer,building off Rita Skeeter's work, people had come back to school believing that he was a maniac, and ever sine Harry had come back to Hogwarts, he'd had to endure all the comments about his sanity and what happened in the graveyard last year.

Harry had been on edge every day, wondering what Daily Prophet article people would be quoting at him next.

Harry got off his bed and walked over to the window, pressing his flushed face against the cool glass.

No one could understand what he had gone through at the graveyard, and instead of letting him forget, they all ridiculed him, convinced he was a maniac.

And sometimes Harry believed them; Harry discovered that he had a mind connection with Voldemort, and it had been strengthening ever since the night of the rebirth of the Dark lord. Harry often felt Voldemort's emotions, and he supposed this was the reason he was angry all the time, and why he had sudden urges to cause pain, and that scared him more then anything. And the taunts and jokes only made the anger inside him worse. He just wanted to be normal; he didn't want to be Harry Potter anymore.

The taunts started the first day they were back; people were whispering about Harry behind his back as he passed by with Ron and Hermione after the feast to go to Gryffindor Tower.

And when Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville were in their dormitory unpacking, Harry got into a confrontation with Seamus, who said his mother didn't want him to come back to Hogwarts because she believed what the Prophet wrote about Harry being crazy, and Dumbledore being a senile old fool.

Ron, being a prefect, and Harry's friend, had stepped in to stop the fight, but Harry couldn't get to sleep for hours after because Seamus' words kept running through his mind.

"Me mam didn't want me to come back because of you,"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry was making his way to Divination a few days later with Ron, when Peeves suddenly appeared in front of them, blocking their path.

"Get out of the way, Peeves!" Harry growled.

"Oooh, Potty, feeling a bit touchy?"

Harry pulled his wand out and pointed it at the poltergeist, feeling the anger rise within him.

"Say one more thing, Peeves, and I swear I'll blast your bloody head right off," Harry snarled.

Ron looked taken aback at Harry's attitude.

"Harry, let's just go," Ron grabbed his arm to pull him away, but Harry pushed him to the ground.

"Violent, aren't we, Potty?"

Harry shot a curse at Peeves, who avoided it by an inch.

Peeves stuck his tongue out at Harry, then flew away down the corridor, singing and cackling,

"Oh, Potter, he's barking,

the wee little lad,

some kindly people say

that he is just sad,

but Peevsy knows better,

Peevsy says that he's mad!"

Harry screamed in fury. He was going to get that damn poltergeist...

Ron had gotten up and was staring at Harry with worry.

"Harry, are you okay, mate?"

"I will be, once I kill Peeves."

"Harry, we're going to be late, let's go."

Harry suddenly felt exhausted and defeated. He sighed, trying to put Peeves' song out of his mind, and continued down the corridor, not noticing the students in the corridor that were staring at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Hey Potter, how's your head? Seeing any visions lately? Does poor dead Cedric visit you in you nightmares? " Malfoy taunted. It was three days later and the Slytherins and Gryffindors were waiting by the Potions classroom, for Snape to come and open the door.

Harry's heart started pounding like a drum, and his vision clouded. He was FUMING. Why couldn't Malfoy leave him alone?

Harry turned around to face the blonde Slytherin, whose sneer slid off his face when he saw the expression Harry was wearing.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked, a note of fear in her voice.

"C'mon, it's only Malfoy." Ron said.

Harry suddenly lunged at the other boy and knocked him to the floor.

Harry pressed his wand against Malfoy's pale throat, and the fear in his eyes satisfied some of Harry's hunger to hurt the boy. Harry leaned down and whispered in Malfoy's ear,"If you believe I am crazy, Malfoy, why do you continue to push me? You never know what a crazy person will do."

Harry jabbed his wand harder into the taunt muscles in Malfoy's neck, savoring his sudden intake of breath at the pain. Harry rather liked this feeling, the feeling of being in control. He would squash this worthless cockroach right now. Harry opened his mouth to perform a curse, but before he could, Hermione grabbed the wand out of his hand, and Ron dragged him off Malfoy.

They brought him onto an empty classroom. Harry slumped against the wall, and put his head in his hands. The feeling of control had gone now, replaced by fear, because he had felt Voldemort's desire to cause suffering inside him again.

What was he about to do to Malfoy? Kill him? Harry shuddered.

"Harry?" Hermione said shrilly. "Are you okay?"

She was afraid by the look she had seen in his eyes; dark, cold and heatless.

"I am crazy," Harry mumbled. "I'm insane. I can't control myself anymore!"

There was a burning in Harry's throat; he didn't want to be a killer!

"Voldemort is winning. " Harry's voice broke, and he squeezed his eyes closed.

Hermione suddenly sat next to him, and hugged him, the holly wand still clutched in her hand.

Ron sat on Harry's other side, and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"We'll always be here for you, Harry," Hermione whispered fiercely. "Who cares what people say? Remember, we're always here,"

"Yeah, and you'll never be like You-Know-Who." Ron grinned. "You're too good."

The three friends stayed there for quite a while, sitting together, watching the sun set through the window. As the shadows started creeping towards them, Harry finally rose. Hermione gripped his hand firmly, and Ron followed them out. The corridors were gloriously empty, meaning that Harry didn't need to endure any stares until they got to the common room.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Harry, bring back my body," Cedric's ghost floated in the graveyard, pointing to his body on the hard ground.

"Yes, dear Harry, bring back his body," Voldemort's white face loomed out of the darkness. "And you can bring back these, too," he gestured to three gravestones. Hermione, Ron, and Sirius were each tied to one.

"Harry, don't let him kill us," Hermione pleaded softly, staring at him.

"Save us, Harry!" Ron said.

Sirius just shook his head. "He can't save us. He's no match for Voldemort."

And then Harry was Voldemort; he cackled, pointed his wand at the three prisoners, and screamed Avada kedavra! Three green lights shot out of Voldemort's wand and suddenly all three bodies hung limp from their bindings.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Harry screamed.

Someone was shaking him awake.

"Harry, it was just a dream!"

Harry opened his eyes, and saw a blur of red above him; it was Ron.

Harry shoved his glasses onto his nose and sat up; he was shaking and covered in sweat.

Ron was looking at him in concern, and in the early morning sunlight, Harry could see that Dean, Neville and Seamus were also staring at him.

"Ron, you're alive!" Harry croaked.

"Yeah, of course," Ron frowned, sitting on Harry's bed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Never mind, it was just a dream, sorry I woke you up." Harry didn't want to tell him about the horrible dream.

"Alright, then," Ron got up and went back over to his own bed, then turned back to Harry and said, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry replied, then pulled the curtain around his four poster closed, and curled up into a ball in his blankets shivering, trying not to think of Voldemort's pale face, and the bodies hanging from the gravestones.


	5. Chapter 5

**I** **don't own Harry.**

Over the next few months, there were many more taunts, jokes, and stares for Harry to endure. Then there were the dreams about the graveyard and Voldemort. And of course, Umbridge, who was constantly giving Harry punishments because he was speaking the truth.

But the worst thing were the whispers. They followed Harry everywhere he went, and he hated them, because he could never tell what they were saying. Even if Harry was alone, he could hear them buzzing about his head like an annoying insect, and it drove him crazy.

Harry found himself wishing that it was the summer so he could be back at the Dursleys; he would rather face an angry Uncle Vernon then the whispers.

But it was only November, and Harry was dreading the months ahead. He feared he couldn't take it much longer before he totally lost it and did something horrible.

And then, one day, Malfoy passed him, Hermione and Ron, in the corridor, sneering, and made of his usual Cedric jokes, and Harry suddenly felt the anger rear up like a giant snake inside him, taking control. Harry was blinded by rage as he raised his wand and yelled, "Crucio!"

Malfoy rolled on the ground, screaming in pain. Harry cackled madly as the boy lay on the ground, panting.

Harry raised his wand again, eager to cause more pain, but Hermione slapped him across the face, and screamed, "What are you DOING?"

As his cheek stung from Hermione's slap, the rage left Harry, and he looked around at the crowd that had formed, then down at Malfoy, who was staring at him in fear.

What was happening to him?

Harry pushed through the crowd and ran through the stone corridors until he was out of breath. Harry leaned against a wall and looked around; he was at the foot of the stairs that led to the Astronomy Tower. He had just used the cruciartus curse. He had caused pain, just like Voldemort did. How long would it be before he used the Killing Curse on someone? No, he couldn't let that happen. He had to protect everyone.

Harry took the stairs that led up to the Tower two at a time.

Harry closed his eyes, and felt the cool breeze ruffle through his untidy black hair, as he leaned on the stone balcony.

It was quiet; so quiet. Nobody was quoting Daily Prophet articles at him, Malfoy wasn't sneering at him making crazy jokes, and there were no whispers behind his back as he walked down the corridors. For once, Harry couldn't even feel a trace of Voldemort inside him.

Harry looked down over the Hogwarts grounds; it was a wonderful view. Even in the dark, Harry could see the lake, and Hagrid's hut and the Forbidden Forest. Harry sighed.

He had to do this; it was the only way; he had only crucioed Malfoy this time, but what if next time he performed the Killing Curse? Harry shuddered; he would never let that happen, he would not become like Voldemort.

Harry climbed up on the balcony, and looked down. This was it. He tried not to think about the people he loved; Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys, Sirius, and Hagrid, and what they would think of him. His mother died to save him,and now he was dying to save the people he loved.

Harry took a deep breath, and jumped from the balcony.

As the Harry flew through the chilly air, the ground reared up to meet him, and he felt like he was free!

And then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**I** **don't own Harry.**

Harry opened his eyes; he was in the hospital wing. He could hear several people talking through the curtain that was around his bed.

Harry suddenly remembered that he jumped from the Tower; so why wasn't he dead?

"Because your friends followed you after you fled. They saw you jump, and got help." Dumbledore was sitting next to his bed, peering at him over his half moon spectacles.

"Professor, I can't control myself anymore," Harry said desperately. "I feel Voldemort's anger, and his desire to hurt! I don't want to hurt anyone...I don't want to be like him!"

Dumbledore looked at him in concern.

Harry clutched his head, and cried, "I don't want to be Harry Potter anymore! I just want to be normal!"

The curtain was suddenly ripped open and Sirius was standing there.

Sirius hugged Harry tightly, and whispered, "Harry, why on earth did you do that?"

Harry didn't answer right away; he buried his face into Sirius' shoulder as he tried to ignore the burning in his throat.

"I can't do this anymore!" Harry mumbled.

"Harry, if you had a problem, you should have written to me, I would've come and..."

"You can't help me, Sirius." Harry said. "No one can."

Ron and Hermione were also there, watching Harry with worried expressions on their faces.

"Harry, there is a solution. I can teach you Occlumency; you can use it to block your mind from Voldemort, and you won't feel his emotions anymore." Dumbledore suggested.

"Wait," Sirius frowned and looked at Harry. "You can feel Voldemort's emotions?"

"It's driving me mad; I always want to hurt people..." Harry looked at Dumbledore. "Can Occlumency really help? Will it stop me from losing control?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Although it is an odd situation, I believe it would help block Voldemort's feelings and prevent you from doing something you regret."

"Then I want you to teach me," Harry said fiercely.

"Very well, we'll start tomorrow, when you feel better." Dumbledore said, getting up from his seat.

"No, let's start now." Harry said; he didn't want to take any chances. "I feel fine."

Dumbledore looked surprised, but nodded. "Very well."

Then he turned to Harry's godfather. "If you would like to stay for a few days, Sirius, you could stay in my office, and I can conjure a cot."

Sirius nodded, and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Good luck, Harry, I'll be back in the morning." Then he left for Dumbledore's office.

"Harry," Hermione said, rushing forward and hugging him. "You should have told us."

"I didn't want to worry you," Harry shrugged.

"And look where it got you," Ron said, gesturing to the hospital bed.

"Well, everything's going to be okay now." Harry smiled at Dumbledore; Occlumency was the like sunlight shining through the dense mist that Harry was stuck in, it was a solution to the horrible problem Harry had been dealing with for months.

"Harry, we'll see you tomorrow," Hermione said, kissing his cheek. "First thing in the morning,"

"Yeah, don't do anything stupid." Ron said.

They left Harry and Dumbledore alone.

"That was a brave thing to do, to be willing to die for the people you love," Dumbledore said. "Many people would rather live."

Harry smiled. "I was thinking of my mother."

"Yes, she was a brave woman."

They sat in silence for a moment, lost in memories, then Harry said, "Let's start Professor. I will beat Voldemort!"

Dumbledore smiled at Harry's eagerness, raised his wand, and they began the Occlumency lesson.

**How did you guys like it? **

**When I starting writing it, it came out differently then what I pictured in my head...but I hope it's okay!**

**Review! **


End file.
